Friends, Studies, Families
by Harlock Williams Holmes
Summary: Naruto est à Leaf School, la plus grande école du pays. Entre ses amis, sa scolarité et sa famille, il pensait vivre normalement. Cependant, il va découvrir que le monde des adultes commencent dans cette école : argent, amour, guerre, rivalité, gloire...se rejoignent dans cette école où les faibles n'ont pas leur place. Chapitre 3 : Pupils. chapitre 4
1. Chapter 1 : Entrée à l'école

**Inspiration : Harry Potter ( et ces multiples forum ) , The gentlemen alliance cross ( un truc dans le genre ), Host Club, et bien évidemment Naruto. **

* * *

><p>Agé de 11 ans, Naruto était prêt pour sa première journée à Leaf School, l'école la plus réputée de tout Fireland. Dire qu'il avait failli échoué au concours d'entrée ! Heureusement, ses parents ont été là pour l'encourager. Son père, Minato Namikaze, était professeur jusqu'à l'an dernier avant de devenir Conseiller Principale de La Recherche et de l'Enseignement au sein de la Grande Académie du pays. Il avait du donc quitté l'école pour se consacrer entièrement à sa fonction de haut estime. Kushina Uzumaki, sa mère, partageait ses faiblesses scolaires, elle était devenue infirmière mais avait décidé de se consacrer à son rôle de mère et d'épouse.<p>

Cette année, ce sera la première fois que Naruto allait quitter la demeure familiale. Kushina avait eu du mal à l'accepter, se plaignant que pour une fois qu'elle avait son mari à ses cotés, c'était son fils qui quittait la maison. Minato l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il pouvait revenir quelques week-ends et pendant les vacances. Cependant, les déplacements de conseiller empêchaient ce retour, au grand malheur de Kushina.

Dans la grande salle qui accueillait les premières années, Naruto trépignait d'impatience. Il était 10 heures et la cérémonie d'entrée n'était que pour 18 h ! L a salle était en réalité un amphithéâtre, et il se demandait bien ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais parlé de l'école, juste ils lui racontaient que c'était une bonne institution. Il leur en voulait de garder ce secret, lui qui pensait qu'en réussissant le concours d'entrée, ses parents le previendraient !

Il avait eu l'occasion de voir l'ensemble de l'établissement, qui ressemblait plus à un petit village qu'une école normale. Mais c'était la particularité de ses écoles réputés, elles ressemblaient pas aux autres.

Trop impatient, il se décida à observer malgré lui ces camarades. A coté de lui, il y avait un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs qui portait un t-shirt noir avec un symbole que Naruto reconnut immédiatement, celui des Ushiwas. Il s'en rappelait car il y a quelques années, pendant les vacances, Minato avait invité deux de ses élèves. Il se souvenait aussi qu'un autre élève aurait du venir mais il préféra laisser les mystères du passé derrière lui.

"- Euh...salut, tu es un Ushiwa ? Tenta-t-il de faire la conversation à l'autre garçon.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux surpris que ce blond aux yeux bleus lui parle si familièrement.

"- Oui, répondit-il poliement.

- Je suis Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki ! Se présenta-t-il.

- De la famille Uzumaki ? Moi, je suis Sasuke Ushiwa.

- Ravie de rencontrer, Sasuke...euh, je peux t'appeler Sasuke ?

- Bien sur.

- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi on attend comme des idiots ?

- D'après mon frère, on doit passer un second test.

- Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien revisé !"

Sasuke ne dit rien, lui non plus. Son frère, Itachi, lui avait prevenu que le matin même. Puis c'est tout, comme pour s'amuser de l'effet de surprise.

Tandis que Naruto se plaignait, un homme balafré entra dans l'amphitheâtre accompagné par d'autres individus habillaient de l'uniforme des surveillants de l'école, une blouse noir ou blanche avec le symbole de la Leaf School. Sous cette interruption, la salle devint silencieuse.

"- Bonjour les premières années, je suis Ibiki Morino, chef de la Surveillance au sein de notre école. Mon rôle consiste à sanctionner, à surveiller, à protéger et à vous soutenir dans votre scolarité, déclara le balafré, mes collègues et moi sont chargés de vous aider en dehors des cours et de vérifier vos moindres faits et gestes. Bienvenue à Leaf School."

Il laissa une pause pour observer chaque tête de chaque petit nouveau.

"- Cependant, avant d'entrer complètement dans notre école, nous allons vous donner des feuilles à question que vous deviez répondre en 30 mins. Bon courage."

A ces mots, les individus à blouses distribuèrent à chacun une feuille. Naruto lut les questions et en fut dérouté. Il y avait 10 questions.

1) Présentez vous. Qui êtes vous ?

2) Présentez vos parents. Qui sont-ils pour vous ?

3) Quel est votre rêve ?

4) Qu'est ce que vous aimez ?

5) Qu'est ce que vous détestez ?

6) Quel est votre matière préférée ?

7) Quel est votre matière détestée ?

8) Quel est votre chiffre fétiche ?

9) Quel métier souhaitez vous faire plus tard ?

10) A quoi pensez vous maintenant ?

Un test psychologique ? Naruto était soulagé, pas de maths, ni de textes à rédigées, rien de tout cela. Il essaya de répondre le plus sincèrement possible.

Trente minutes après, on reprit les copies et on autorisa les elèves de première année à visiter l'école.

"- Ne vous perdez pas trop, Leaf School ressemble à un village où vous pourrez facilement vous égarer ! Leur prévint Ibiki Morino.

Mais ils n'étaient pas dupes pour s'éloigner du bâtiment d'accueil. Naruto resta avec son nouvel ami, Sasuke, qu'il trouvait fort sympathique malgré le fait qu'il attirait déjà les filles par son physique.

"- T'as un frère ? Questionna Naruto curieux.

- Oui.

- Et il est ici ?

- Oui, il est en 4ème année.

- et il ne te dit rien sur l'école ?

- Juste que c'est dur et parfois compliqué, répondit Sasuke en haussant les épaules, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est devenu prefet, c'est tout.

- Préfet ? La classe !"

Le jeune Ushiwa esquissa un sourire, un peu fier de son ainé.

* * *

><p>Deux heures plus tard, on rappela les élèves via des microphones installés un peu partout dans l'école. Ils retournèrent tous dans l'amphithéâtre. Cette fois-ci, c'était trois personnes qui les attendaient. Il y avait une femme blonde, plutôt séduisante au milieu de deux hommes. L'un avait de grands cheveux blancs et l'autre de long cheveux noirs. L'un semblait plutôt bien batti tandis que l'autre avait l'air frêle et bien maigre. D'un premier coup d'oeil, Naruto nota que les deux hommes étaient complètement l'opposé de l'autre.<p>

La femme avait les bras croisés et imposait un certain respect. Lorsque tout le monde s'était installé. Elle prit la parole.

"- Bienvenue les premières années. Je suis Tsunade, directrice adjointe de l'école et Intendante de la Division du Serpent !"

Des murmures s'élevèrent à la suite de ses derniers mots. La question était de savoir ce qu'était la "Division du Serpent".

"- Silence, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix forte qui firent sourire ces deux collègues masculins, nous répondrons à vos interrogations plus tard. Avant de vous énoncer les premières règles, mes amis vont se présenter."

L'homme au cheveux blancs commença.

"- Je suis Jiraiya, et je suis l'Intendant de la division du Loup, et j'enseigne la Littérature et les Langues.

- Je suis Orochimaru, enchaîna le second homme, je suis l'Intendant de la Division de l'Aigle et j'enseigne la Physique-Chimie."

Encore une fois, l'annonce de ces "Divisions" intriguaient les élèves.

"- Un peu de calme, je vais d'abord vous informer de certaines choses, reprit Tsunade, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, vous ignorez tout de notre école. Ici, rien ne sort sauf des têtes remplis de savoir, d'amitié et de fraternité. Tous ce qui se passent dans notre établissement, de l'organisation à l'architecture, ne doit en aucun cas sortir d'ici. Vous avez probablement des parents ou des frères ou soeurs qui ont refusé de vous en dire plus par fidélité à leur école. J'espère que vous ferez de même."

Elle fit signe à Jiraiya de poursuivre. Il s'avança alors affichant un sourire bienfaisant. Pour les élèves, il semblait plus sympathique que Tsunade ou Orochimaru.

"- Bien les jeunes, parlons donc de ces fameux Divisions. Comme vous avez pu le voir, il y a trois divisions : celle du Loup, du Serpent et de l'Aigle. Vous serez répartis selon vos résultats du test de tout à l'heure dans un des trois divisions. Leurs particularités sont les options et l'orientation que vous choisirez. Par exemple, chez les Serpents, la médecine est l'une des principales orientations que les élèves prennent. Chez les Aigles, c'est surtout les parents qui influencent le choix et chez les Loups, vous avancerez sur un chemin sans savoir ce que vous ferez mais à la fin, votre choix apparaîtra comme une évidence.

- Jiraiya, évite aussi de raconter ta vie, lança Orochimaru amusé.

- Hé, je ne fais que leur expliquer ! Et la plupart de mes élèves ne savent encore pas ce qu'ils souhaitent ou alors c'est encore vague.

- Vous deux, on discutera de ça plus tard, intervint Tsunade, la répartition sera annoncé cette après midi, lors de la cérémonie.

- Et nos bagages ? Demanda une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds.

- Ils ont été transféré dans vos futurs quartiers. Vous êtes libres jusqu'à 16 heures. Nous allons vous distribuer un plan de l'école. Vous devrez vous rendre au Grand Réfectoire situé dans le Bâtiment Principal."

* * *

><p>Après avoir fait le tour de l'école aux moins deux fois, Sasuke et Naruto finirent par connaître par coeur le plan. Le jeune Ushiwa appréciait la compagnie du blond, sa bonne humeur lui fit un grand bien, lui qui était toujours sous pression, une bonne bouffée de joie l'apaisait : Il devait bien l'avoué.<p>

Ils purent ainsi découvrir le lieu de la bibliothèque, des terrains sportifs, de trois grands dojos, ( un pour le kendo, un autre pour le karaté, le judo et le taekwondo, le dernier pour l'escrime ), des bâtiments réservés pour l'administration scolaire, pour les professeurs, les salles de classes ( qui regroupaient quatre bâtiments ). Durant leur promenade, ils croisèrent d'autres élèves des autres années et purent enfin découvrir leur futur uniforme. Certains portaient des pulls à col roulés noirs avec un insigne en forme d'aigle ou blancs avec un insigne en forme de serpent ou rouges avec un insigne en forme de loups. D'autres portaient des vêtements plus sérieux : chemises avec cravates de couleurs noirs , blancs ou rouges. Les filles portaient aussi soit la même chose que les garçons, soit une robe d'une des trois couleurs, ou une jupe avec chemise cravate. Les premières années étaient majoritairement mal à l'aise car ils n'était pas vêtus de leur uniforme et ils étaient facilement reconnaissable.

* * *

><p>Vers 15h45, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le bâtiment Principale où se trouvait le fameux Grand réfectoire. Il n'y avait uniquement que des premières années. Sur un mur, était affiché trois liste qu'ils se précipitèrent d'aller voir. C'était la répartition par Division.<p>

Naruto parcourut la première feuille où était réparti les élèves de l'Aigle, il n'y avait pas son nom mais celui de Sasuke.

"- Félicitation, Sasuke, tu seras chez Orochimaru Sama ! S'exclama le blond content pour son ami.

- Merci...et toi ? Tu es où ?"

Naruto regarda la deuxième liste, celle des Loups. Son nom était affiché à la fin.

"- Hourra ! Je suis chez Jiraiya-Sama !"

Les élèves étaient plus ou moins contents de savoir dans quels divisions, ils seront. Certains avaient l'air sceptique, ne s'attendant surement pas à ça, d'autres inquiets par la suite.

"- Très bien les jeunes, les interpella la voix de Tsunade, vous allez suivre vos intendants respectifs pour vous diriger vers vos quartiers de vos divisions et vous changer. La cérémonie de Rentrée sera à 19h !"

* * *

><p><strong>Des questions ? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2 : Kakashi Hatake

**Le soir, 19h. Retour Au Grand Réfectoire.**

"- Hey, Sasuke !"

Le jeune Ushiwa se retourna et aperçut Naruto habillait de son uniforme rouge, il avait prit le pull à col roulé contrairement à lui, qui avait préféré la chemise sans cravate.

"- Comment es ton quartier ? Demanda Naruto en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

Le Grand Réfectoire était composé de nombreuses tables à différentes formes rectangulaires et circulaires allant de deux places à huits places. Au bout de la salle, il y avait la table des professeurs de tels sortes qu'ils pouvaient voir tout ce que les élèves faisaient.

"- Très soigné et très carré, répondit Sasuke en se souvenant des maisonnées blanches parfaitement bien alignés, dans son quartier, tout était propre et très stricte, ce qui lui faisait un peu trop rappelait la demeure familiale.

"- Chez nous, on dirait une fête forraine, s'esclaffa Naruto, au début, j'ai bien failli me perdre !"

Chez les Loups, ce n'était pas des maisonnées, mais des blocs entassés les uns sur les autres formant des immeubles originales et très amusants.

"- Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? Demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux roses dont l'insigne montrait qu'elle provenait de la division du Serpent.

- Ah..euh..oui, répondit Naruto dont les joues rougirent. Il la trouvait fort jolie mais elle n'avait des yeux que pour Sasuke.

"- Je m'appelle Sakura, se présenta-t-elle.

- Moi, c'est Naruto, sourit le blond.

- Sasuke, fit l'Ushiwa désintéressé.

"- Vous n'êtes pas dans la même division ?

- Non, ça se voit, non ? S'énerva Sasuke devant le manque de réflexion de Sakura.

Il n'aimait pas trop les filles qui ne s'approchaient de lui que pour son apparence. Il est vrai que physiquement il était pas mal mais cela le rendait hargneux.

La jeune fille baissa la tête honteuse.

A ce même moment, tous les professeurs firent leurs apparitions dans le Grand Réfectoire. Un vieil homme était en tête suivis des trois intendants, Tsunade, Jiraiya et Orochimaru, qui eux-même étaient suivis des groupes de professeurs tous ayant leur particularités. Tandis que les professeurs s'installèrent à leur table à manger, les intendants restèrent auprès du vieil homme.

"- Bienvenue chers élèves, dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant, pour les premières années, je suis le Professeur Sarutobi, le Principal de Leaf School. Je ne vous présente pas tous les professeurs car ils se présenteront eux-même en classe."

Derrière lui, on esquissa quelques sourires amusés.

"- Bien, je reviens sur des nouvelles règles pour cette année : toute expérience non autorisé par les professeurs est formellement interdit ; les élèves de premières années ne sont pas autorisés à participer aux championnats d'interclasses dans toutes activités sportifs uniquement ; seules les derniers années peuvent aller travailler dans la zone universitaire."

Il marqua une pause, des chuchotements avaient pris remplacé le silence.

"- Enfin, je vais laisser la parole aux trois préfets des Divisions."

Il fit un signe de la tête à une table de trois, installés discrètement près d'une fenêtre et alla s'asseoir. Les intendants l'imitèrent. Deux garçons et une fille se levèrent.

"- Ce sont les trois fameux préfets ! Chuchota Sakura à l'intention des deux garçons, ils sont très populaires, ils sont classés dans les tops 5 aux examens !

- Comment tu sais ça ? S'étonna Naruto.

- Vous n'avez pas lu les brochures dans vos chambres ?"

Les deux hochèrent négativement la tête. Sasuke n'avait fait que feuilleter rapidement et Naruto n'y avait pas du tout toucher.

"- Mais enfin, leurs noms sont inscrits dans la deuxième partie, au chapitre 3 du livret de l'école !

Sasuke fut surpris de la précision d'informations de Sakura mais porta son attention sur les trois élèves qui prirent la place des Intendants. Il n'était pas étonné de voir son frère parmi eux.

Itachi Ushiwa ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait, certes, un beau visage avec des longs cheveux noirs attachés élégamment, il ne portait pas l'uniforme officielle tout comme les deux autres préfets. Il avait arboré un veste noir à grand col où était brodé un aigle sur sa poitrine gauche et un slim noir.

Sasuke crut qu'il parlerait, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ce fut l'autre préfet aux cheveux d'argents. Pour ceux qui le voyaient la première fois, ils retinrent leur souffle, il était beau : un visage parfait, avec des lèvres fines légèrement pulpeuses, un teint pâle et une peau qui semblait être si bien entretenu qu'on douterait des produits cosmétiques qu'il utilisait sans doute. Mains dans les poches, il redressa sa tête pour faire face à tous les yeux qui l'observaient avec admiration, envie, jalousie, mépris, adoration. Il était l'élève qui se faisait facilement des amis que des ennemis. Son style vestimentaire embellissait son physique, il portait une chemise blanche avec par dessus un gilet noir avec un loup blanc brodé. Une écharpe rouge cachait son cou.

"- Salut, les jeunes, lança-t-il vers les premières années qui s'étaient tous regroupés inconsciemmment, étant donné que vous ne nous connaissez pas, je me sens obligé de me présenter."

La préfète des Serpents émit un rire, Itachi se contenta de soupirer et esquissa un sourire.

"- Je suis Kakashi Hatake, préfet en chef et préfet de la Division des Loups. En gros, si vous avez des problèmes de tous genres et que les préfets de votre division sont dans l'incapacité de vous aider - ce que j'en doute fort- je suis là. Je suis aussi présent à tous les conseils de classe, de discipline et des professeurs...Je vous en passe de mes autres rôles dans l'école. Maintenant je vais laisser parler mes camarades avant de commencer les choses sérieuses."

Les premières années restèrent bouche bée devant le caractère simpliste du préfet en chef. Ils pensaient tous qu'ils seraient du genre sérieux.

"- Bonjour, se présenta la préfète en première, je suis Shizune et je suis chargée de la Division du Serpent.

Shizune était beaucoup plus "normale" que ses camarades. Elle ne portait que l'uniforme en robe blanche avec un blouson en jean par dessus.

- Je suis Itachi Ushiwa, préfet de la Division de l'Aigle, termina le frère de Sasuke.

- Maintenant que les présentations sont faîtes, je vais vous exposer quelques éléments, reprit Kakashi en prenant une pose tout à fait sérieuse, tout d'abord, je sais que vous avez tous passé l'examen d'entrée de l'école. Vous avez tous fait de votre mieux, certains ont eu la facilité, d'autres ont du bavé un peu. Cependant, je vous dis tout de suite que dans cette école, vous pouvez tôt ou tard vous faire renvoyé parce que vous n'avez pas assez de bons résultats. Les années qui suivent seront très difficiles et certains abandonneront en cours de route, vous serez en compétition avec vos meilleurs amis, vos frères, vos soeurs, vos cousins, vos cousines, votre petit ami ou votre petite amie. Est ce que vous serez capable d'endurer ces difficultés sentimentales et intellectuels ? Serez vous capable de travailler dur pour vous montrer à la hauteur de notre Ecole ? Si non, vous ferez mieux de vous trouver une autre école où vous serez libres de faire ce que vous voulez..."

Il marqua un silence. Les premières années ne savaient pas quoi penser. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que un de leur ainé irait leur présenter les choses de cette manière. A l'autre bout de la salle, Ibiki Morino souriait. A l'origine ça devait être son discours, mais finalement le préfet en chef avait pris un malin plaisir à se le procurer.

"- Les Serpents, seriez vous prêt à passer votre vie dans des bouquins, afin de réussir votre vie ? Poursuivit-il, vous les Aigles, seriez vous prêts à combattre les membres de votre famille pour rester dans cette école et atteindre le haut classement ? Et vous, les Loups, ma division, seriez vous prêt à vous confronter à vos amis pour atteindre votre véritable but ? Il est encore temps de passer la porte de sortie, les premières années, rien est encore perdu."

Sasuke était de plus en plus confus. Alors que le préfet en chef avait dit que son rôle était de les aider, le voilà en train de les dissuader d'abandonner ? A coté de lui, Sakura semblait hésiter, quant à Naruto, il tremblait. Il avait donc peur ? Puis tout à coup, Naruto se leva brusquement. Le jeune Ushiwa comprit qu'il souhaitait sans doute rentrer chez lui. Finalement, il n'avait pas un si fort caractère qu'il le pensait. Pourtant...

"- Hé toi ! Hurla Naruto en pointant du doigt le jeune argenté, tu vas la fermer !"

Les professeurs comme les élèves portèrent leur attention vers le jeune blond. Les premières années lui murmurèrent de se rasseoir et que cela ne se faisait pas d'intervenir aussi insolemment.

"- Préfet en chef ou pas, t'as pas le droit de dire des choses pareilles, continua Naruto dans sa lancée, on est ici parce qu'on l'a voulu sinon on aurait pas passé ce putain de concours d'entrée ! Et puis, ça n'a aucun sens ! A quoi bon d'être dans une école si c'est chacun pour soi ? Autant allé travailler chez soi, au moins, on travaille uniquement pour nous même !

- Naruto, assis toi, chuchota Sakura inquiète pour lui.

- Moi, mes parents m'ont encouragé à entrer à Leaf School alors que tout le monde dans mon école primaire me disait que j'arriverai jamais ! Mais j'ai réussi avec des efforts et le soutien de mes parents ! Et si je me fais renvoyé parce que je n'ai pas le niveau, je ne regretterai pas ! Parce que j'aurai rencontré des gens formidables, des amis, des professeurs ! Alors, je m'en fous complètement de ça, il arrivera ce qui arrivera, je n'abandonnerai jamais !"

Les visages des plus jeunes paraissaient un peu plus confiant. Certains hochèrent la tête, d'autres sourirent, d'autres encore soupirèrent. Le discours de Naruto avait fait beaucoup plus d'effet que celui de Kakashi et les deux autres préfets l'avaient très bien remarqué. Le préfet aux cheveux d'argents esquissa un sourire et s'approcha de la table de Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura. Personne ne le retint.

"- Dis moi quel est ton nom ? Questionna-t-il quand il fut à sa hauteur.

- Naruto Uzumaki, marmonna-t-il.

Kakashi faisait au moins deux têtes de plus que lui, voir plus. Mais il n'était pas impressionné.

"- Je vois, tu dois donc connaître Kushina et Nagato ? Je me trompe ?

- Mouis, répondit-il sans rien ajouter. Pas question de parler de sa vie à ce gars là.

- Et toi, tu dois être le petit frère d'Itachi ? Dit Kakashi à Sasuke.

- Oui, fit ce dernier en jetant un oeil à son frère qui restait silencieux.

- Et toi, tu es ? S'adressa le préfet à la jeune fille aux cheveux rosées.

- Sakura Haruno."

Enfin, soudainement, Kakashi se tourna vers la table des professeurs et lança :

"- Professeur Sarutobi, je les prends tous les trois !"

Le corps enseignant écarquilla les yeux sous le choc.

"- Hein ? Mais Hatake, ce n'est pas dans les règles ! S'exclama le plus jeune professeur.

- Justement, ce n'est pas dans les règles. Ce n'est pas interdit que je sache.

- Hatake, vous allez un peu trop loin, fit Orochimaru.

Des voix s'élevèrent dans tous le Réfectoire : les professeurs protestaient, les premières années étaient confus, les autres élèves se demandaient si Kakashi n'était pas devenu un peu fou.

"- Silence ! S'exclama le professeur Sarutobi en faisant taire élève et professeur.

Le doyen soupira alors et leva les yeux vers son préfet en chef.

"- Kakashi, ces trois élèves en question ne sont pas dans la même division.

- Je suis préfet en chef, rien dans les articles du règlement n'interdisent le préfet en chef de prendre des élèves de différents divisions, rétorqua Kakashi confiant.

- Mais le règlement ne l'autorise pas non plus ! S'exclama un élève qui s'était levé.

Il faisait parti de la division de l'Aigle. Ce qui choquait les élèves, c'était qu'une partie de son visage avait la peau qui se frippait comme s'il avait été brulé. Il lançait un regard noir à Kakashi qui resta de marbres.

"- Depuis quand tu te fis au règle, Obito ? répliqua Kakashi froidement.

- Ne fais pas comme Minato Sensei !

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! S'écria le préfet piqué de vif, c'est d'un professeur dont tu parles !

Naruto sursauta en entendant le nom de son père.

"- Assez ! Intervint Jiraiya, Obito assit toi ! Kakashi, reviens auprès des préfets."

Celui-ci obéit et se replaça entre Itachi et Shizune.

"- Avant toute chose, je dois informer les élèves de ce qui se vient de se produire, je crois que tu es allé un peu trop vite Kakashi...Soupira Jiraiya, tout d'abord, nous sommes fiers de vous, les premières années, personne n'a abandonné, et c'est ce que notre école apprécie le plus chez les élèves. Mais il y a quand même du travail, ce qui ne vous empêche pas de vous faire des amis. Ensuite, il est possible dans notre établissement, de confier trois premières années aux ainés à partir de la quatrième année. L'ainé devient donc le parrain et le cadet devient le parrain peut prendre d pupils et dans sa division. Or, je laisse le choix au directeur concernant ceux de Kakashi."

Sarutobi se leva.

"- En es-tu capable, Kakashi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne vous ai jamais déçu, professeur, murmura-t-il si bien que uniquement les préfets et les professeurs l'entendirent.

- Le règlement ne l'autorise pas...commença le Doyen.

- Il n'autorise pas non plus les flirts, les batailles de boules de neiges, la présence d'animaux dans l'enceinte de l'école, remarqua le prefet en chef.

- ...mais je suis d'accord, finit le directeur avec un sourire amusé, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Ushiwa, Sakura Haruno, vous êtes officiellement les pupils de Kakashi, soyez fiers de cela."

* * *

><p><strong>Divisions :<strong>

**Loup : inspiré de la coupe de cheveux de Kakashi et Jiraya, de Sakumo Hatake, des Ninkens. Et du fait que les loups peuvent vivre en meute et donc se font des compagnons avec qui ils peuvent se faire la guerre...Pas de Crapaud, parce que ça allait pas.**

**Serpent : Inspiré du symbole des Médecins et des Pharmaciens, et d'un mythe grecque. Pas la limace parce que ça allait pas. En plus, le serpent rampe comme la limace, mais plus rapide. **

**Aigle : inspiré par les invocations d'Itachi ( corbeaux ) et le nom du groupe de Sasuke. Pas corbeaux, parce que ça fait un peu sombre. **

**Et merde, je me rends compte que j'ai pris les animaux dans Harry Potter.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Pupils

**Enonce un club Journal dans ce chapitre. Hommage aux victimes de Chalie Hebdo.**

**NOUS SOMMES CHARLIE.**

* * *

><p>"- On est...commença Sakura.<p>

- ...les pupils...Souffla Naruto.

- ...de Kakashi Hatake, termina Sasuke.

Le Grand Refectoire avait prit une ambiance festive, on avait distribué de nombreux aliments à choix multiples, régalant et remplissant l'estomac de tous les élèves.

Les trois nouveaux amis n'arrivaient pas trop à croire qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans l'école d'une façon plutôt fracassante. Dès le début, on félicita ces trois élèves de premières années, surtout les ainés.

"- Alors les jeunes, vous aimez votre nouvelle école ? Lança Kakashi en s'installant à la quatrième et dernière place de la table.

- Oui, répondirent en choeur ses trois pupils.

De plus près, il semblait moins intimidant, plus sympathique et ils remarquèrent alors une fine cicatrice qui traversait son oeil gauche, que l'on ne pouvait pas la voir directement de loin.

"- Kakashi-Sempai, demanda timidement Sakura, vous êtes en quel années ?

- Je suis dans la même classe qu'Itachi, je suis en 4ème année. Shizune, elle, est en 5ème année.

- Et c'est quoi le rôle du pupils ? Se risqua Naruto inquiet malgré lui.

- Rien du tout. Il doit juste suivre l'exemple de son ainé, si tu as le moindre problème pour tes devoirs ou autres choses, tu peux directement venir me voir au lieu de t'adresser au préfet...enfin, vu que pour Sasuke que ton préfet, c'est ton frère...

- Non, ça me va, je voudrai pas trop le garder trop dans les pieds, marmonna le jeune Ushiwa.

- Les autres élèves auront-ils des parrains ? Questionna Sakura.

- Oui, mais uniquement la semaine prochaine, officiellement.

- Mais vous...

- Je suis une exception, et rien ne l'interdit dans le réglèment, s'amusa Kakashi devant l'étonnement de ses pupils, et puis il faut que les premières années se connaissent entre eux.

- Vous n'êtes pas très copains avec le règlement, remarqua Naruto qui commençait de plus en plus à apprécier son parrain.

Kakashi ne lui adressa qu'un simple sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>le temps est long quand on s'ennuie...<strong>

* * *

><p>En entrant dans la salle de réunion des Préfets, Itachi aperçut son préfet en chef qui semblait roupiller tranquillement près d'une fenêtre. Il haussa un sourcils et sourit amusé. Il s'approcha de lui et jugeant que ce n'était pas le moment d'une sieste, se permit de poser une main sur son épaule. Kakashi sursauta.<p>

"- Itachi-San ?

- Vu que tu dormais, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de te réveiller, préfet en chef.

- Te moques pas de moi, bailla Kakashi en se frottant les yeux, la rentrée, c'est pas mon truc.

- Saches que l'on doit passer en revue tous les clubs, lui rappela Itachi en s'installant autour de la grande table ronde.

- Combien y-en-a-t-il ?

- Je dirai 17, en comptant 3 nouveaux clubs, répondit Itachi en lui tendant une feuille.

- Tiens, il y en a un qui a disparu ? Remarqua Kakashi en lisant le manuscrit.

- Pour le club de Kendo, c'est Zabuza qui remplace Kisame...mais le Club culinaire a disparu, personne n'a voulu reprendre l'affaire, car ils considéraient qu'ils n'avaient pas son talent pour diriger à bien le club...Anko avait voulu le remplacer mais son club journal l'en empêche. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, tu sais qu'Anko sort avec Kisame ?

- Ah oui ?

- La nouvelle te laisse indifférent, remarqua Itachi un sourcils levé.

- Disons que moi et Anko...ce n'était pas vraiment la paix. Elle ne cesse de me harceler pour obtenir un scoop et me mettre en première page."

A ce même moment, Shizune entra dans la pièce.

"- Salut, les garçons ! Lança-t-elle en déposant trois paquets de feuilles sur la table ronde.

- Shizune, qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Kakashi l'air inquiet.

- Ce sont les dossiers de chaque élève en première année, classée par ordre alphabétique et par division. Il y a leurs bulletins de leur concours d'entrée, leur fiche de santé, leur dossier et le dernier bulletin en primaire, énonça Shizune.

Kakashi saisit le paquet de sa division, Itachi l'imita.

"- Chez moi, j'ai 25 nouveaux, compta le préfet des Loups.

- 18 pour moi, soupira celui des Aigles.

- 30 chez moi, sourit Shizune.

- Les effectifs de cette année sont différents de ceux de l'an dernier, nota Itachi, dans ma division, il y avait 35 premières années.

- Je suppose que ça dépénd des années, ajouta la préfète, pareil pour moi, l'an dernier, j'avais uniquement 21 élèves...et toi, Kakashi, qu'est ce que tu en penses...? Euh, Kakashi ?"

Ce dernier n'écoutait pas, il avait trouvé les trois fiches qu'il l'interressait : ceux de Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura.

Sasuke Yuki Ushiwa 

1) Présentez vous. Qui êtes vous ?

_Je suis Sasuke de la famille des Ushiwa. _

2) Présentez vos parents. Qui sont-ils pour vous ?

_Mon père est le directeur de l'Organisation de Protection et de Surveillance de la capitale Konoha. Ma mère travaille en étant son assistante. Pour moi, ce sont des personnes très importants, ce sont des exemples pour moi à suivre._

3) Quel est votre rêve ?

_Ce serait de faire mieux que mon frère. _

4) Qu'est ce que vous aimez ?

_Ma famille._

5) Qu'est ce que vous détestez ?

_Les hypocrites._

6) Quel est votre matière préférée ?

_Mathématiques_

7) Quel est votre matière détestée ?

_Histoire._

8) Quel est votre chiffre fétiche ?

_8_

9) Quel métier souhaitez vous faire plus tard ?

_Une fonction qui me permettrait d'exercer avec mes parents._

10) A quoi pensez vous maintenant ?

_L'éloignement de ma famille._

Naruto Kurama Namikaze Uzumaki

1) Présentez vous. Qui êtes vous ?

_Je suis Naruto Uzumaki. J'ai 11 ans_

2) Présentez vos parents. Qui sont-ils pour vous ?

_Mon père est le plus cool des pères et ma mère est la plus géniale des mères._

3) Quel est votre rêve ?

_Montrer à tout le monde ma vraie valeur._

4) Qu'est ce que vous aimez ?

_Les ramens que maman prépare._

5) Qu'est ce que vous détestez ?

_Les endives._

6) Quel est votre matière préférée ?

_Histoire_

7) Quel est votre matière détestée ?

_Maths_

8) Quel est votre chiffre fétiche ?

_9_

9) Quel métier souhaitez vous faire plus tard ?

_Je sais pas encore._

10) A quoi pensez vous maintenant ?

_Que ce soit bientôt fini._

Sakura Shina Haruno

1) Présentez vous. Qui êtes vous ?

_Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno et j'ai 11 ans._

2) Présentez vos parents. Qui sont-ils pour vous ?

_Mes parents dirigent le plus grand restaurant de la capitale, Haruno Palace. Je suis très fière d'être leur fille car je vois qu'ils aiment ce qu'ils font._

3) Quel est votre rêve ?

_Devenir un grand médecin._

4) Qu'est ce que vous aimez ?

_Aider ceux qui en ont besoins._

5) Qu'est ce que vous détestez ?

_Les personnes lâches et égoistes._

6) Quel est votre matière préférée ?

_Science._

7) Quel est votre matière détestée ?

_Sport._

8) Quel est votre chiffre fétiche ?

_7_

9) Quel métier souhaitez vous faire plus tard ?

_Médecin._

10) A quoi pensez vous maintenant ?

_J'espère que la première année se passera bien._

"- Ce sont les réponses au question du test ? Fit Shizune en regardant par dessus l'épaule de Kakashi.

- Visiblement, on comprends pourquoi ils sont dans ces divisions, dit Itachi en faisant de même, leurs réponses sont typiques de leur division.

- Je ne suis pas surpris, on voit bien que Sasuke est très attaché à sa famille, Naruto a l'air plutôt enthousiaste de rentrer dans notre école, quant à Sakura, on voit bien qu'elle est déjà à fond dans ses études, nota Kakashi un peu content de ce qu'il découvre à propos de ses pupils.

Il feuilleta longuement leurs dossiers : Sasuke et Sakura avaient eu les meilleurs résultats au concours d'entrée et Naruto l'a eu de justesses. Décidément, il avait le droit à trois caractères très différents, les deux garçons s'opposaient complètement et il espérait que la touche féminine allait apporter un peu de pépites dans le groupe. Finalement, la rentrée débutait bien.


	4. Chapter 4 : Elèves du Loups

_Premier jour de cours_

Pour ce tout premier jour, Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto avaient décidé de rester ensemble, de toutes façons, ils ne connaissaient encore personne et pour l'instant, ils s'entendaient très bien. Même si Sakura préférait le jeune Ushiwa, elle commençait à apprécier le caractère joyeux et sincère de Naruto qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paraître trop actif.

"- Coucou, les jeunes ! Leur salua Kakashi alors qu'ils s'introduisaient dans le bâtiment des salles de classes, alors bien dormi pour cette première nuit ici ?

- Génial ! S'écria Naruto, j'aurai pas imaginé que notre réveil serait de pop rock !"

Kakashi éclata et ébouriffa les cheveux blonds de son pupil de sa division. Les deux autres arquèrent un sourcil.

"- Oups, j'avais oublié que votre réveil n'est pas comme le nôtre, grimaça-t-il.

- Ah bon ? Fit Naruto en se tournant vers ses camarades, vous avez eu quoi vous ?

- Pour nous, c'était la radio, répondit Sakura, j'ai pu écouter les informations du matin.

- Pour moi, ce n'était que des bruits de la nature genre des oiseaux qui sifflent, fit Sasuke.

- Dites nous, Sempai, pourquoi les réveils sont différents ? Demanda Naruto tandis qu'ils se dirigèrent tous vers leurs salles de classes.

- C'est le choix des Intendants, je ne peux rien faire et puis les élèves semblent apprécier, répondit Kakashi en haussant les épaules, et puis du moment que ça vous réveille, c'est bon."

Tout à coup, les trois premières années entendirent des pas bruyants derrière eux et un cri :

"- Mon cher rival !"

Ils s'écartèrent avant qu'une créature à la coupe au bol avec un uniforme...vert attrapa Kakashi par derrière. Elle était suivie de trois deuxièmes années dont l'uniforme montrait qu'ils étaient de la division du loup . Deux d'entre eux firent semblant de n'avoir rien vu.

"- Gai ! Lâche moi, veux-tu ? Tenta de se libérer le préfet.

Ses trois pupils restèrent ébahis devant la scène.

"- Tu m'as trop manqué pendant ces vacaances ! Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi à chaque fois que j'ouvrai un manuel, s'écarta le dit-Gai les larmes aux yeux, comment peux tu être aussi insensible.

- Allons, Gai sempai, ne pleurez plus, vous êtes auprès de Kakashi-sempai ! Intervint le deuxième année qui était le seul à observer la scène avec émotion et dont la coupe de cheveux se rapprochaient de celle de Gai.

_Mais qui sont ces gars là, se demandèrent les trois pupils de Kakashi très mal à l'aise._

Kakashi soupira et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

"- Bon, dis moi pourquoi tu portes un uniforme qui n'est pas la couleur de notre division ?"

Gai essuya ses larmes et afficha un grand sourire comme s'il était content que l'autre lui pose cette question.

"- Je suis le président du club de taekwondo et d'aikido ! S'exclama-t-il, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir eu une promotion !

- Euh...ce n'est pas vraiment une promotion...Remarqua Kakashi.

- Sinon, j'ai vu que tu as choisi des pupils, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu en prendrais ! Tu nous présentes pas, Kashi-Kun ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Bon, bah, épouvantail argenté alors !

- Encore moins !

- Tu préfères Croc Blanc ?

- Oublie ça !

- Euh, ninja copieur ?

- Mais où tu vas chercher tous ça ? Tu peux pas m'appeler par mon prénom comme tout le monde ?

- Mais je veux être ton plus proche rival ! Faut bien que je te trouve un surnom !

- Tss...siffla Kakashi vaincu, "rival" me suffit amplement...ah, non je t'interdis de pleurer !"

Trop tard, Gai avait pris un mouchoir.

"- Vous avez entendu, ça c'est de la vraie amitié, notre préfet est d'accord pour que je lui donne ce surnom, adressa-t-il aux trois deuxième années.

Puis effaçant ses larmes, il se tourna vers les pupils de Kakashi qui se questionnèrent énormément sur l'intellect de ce bonhomme en vert.

"- Salut, les gamins, je suis Gai Maito et je suis en 5ème année, se présenta-t-il enfin, et non je ne suis pas dans la classe de Kakashi, j'avais tout fait pour redoubler mais on a pas voulu, enfin bref, et voici mes trois pupils, Rock Lee ( c'était celui qui était fasciné par Gai ), Neji Hyuga ( un garçon aux long cheveux, il avait détourné la tête, un peu honteux du comportement de son parrain ) et Tenten Okawa ( une fille qui avait tressé ses cheveux ) et inutile de vous présenter, tout le monde vous connait depuis la rentrée grâce à Kakashi."

Sasuke se retint de dire "à cause de Kakashi" jugeant que ce n'était pas très respectueux envers celui qui les avait pris en charges.

"- C'est bon, Gai, lâche les, ils vont être en retard pour leur premier jour, déclara le préfet en leur faisant signe de le suivre. Ses trois pupils ne se firent pas prier, content de fuir cet étrange individu.

"- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Kakashi en voyant leur mine déconfite par la rencontre, Gai est quelqu'un de très gentil, sincère et il n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber quelqu'un...tenez voici votre salle au bout du couloir, je dois vous laisser, ma classe se trouve à l'étage. Travaillez bien les jeunes !"

Leur salle de classe était très différente de leurs écoles primaires. C'était un mini-amphithéâtre avec quarante places composé uniquement de tables de trois. Ils s'installèrent au deuxième rang.

Leur premier cour était des maths avec le professeur Iruka. C'était le plus jeune professeur de l'établissement, il remplaçait en réalité le professeur Namikaze, le père de Naruto. Sakura et Sasuke apprirent un peu plus tard que le Pr. Iruka avait été nommé par ce dernier car il avait été un bon enseignant pour Naruto lors de cours privée. Iruka était un homme très sérieux mais aussi gentil, il essayait de ne pas trop brusquer ses élèves à des calculs complexes mais concernant les devoirs, c'était autre chose.

"- S'entraîner, c'est sacré !" Avait-il dit devant des murmures de protestations lorsqu'il avait donné 10 exercies à faire pour le prochain cours.

"- Je comprends comment tu as eu ton concours, maugréa Sasuke à Naruto qui ricana devant son sarcasme.

Le deuxième cours était de la physique Chimie avec l'intendant des Aigles, Orochimaru. Son cours était posé, très struturé mais il était tellement froid que personne n'osait lever la main pour poser des questions, sauf Sakura. Ce qui le surprit beaucoup car dès lors personne n'était intervenu pour l'interrompre ( peut-être Kakashi, mais ça c'est une autre histoire...).

En littérature, c'était le contraire du précédent cours, Jiraiya avait un cours passionant, vivant et très argumenté. En vérité, il faisait des cours en fonction de ce que les élèves proposés ou posés comme question.

Le cours de Science était aussi interressant que ennuyant. Dès que Tsunade passait à la théorie, le visage des élèves étaient moins enthousiastes, mais le physique de leur professeur rattrapait ça.

**Pause déjeuner.**

"- Recoucou, dit Kakashi en leur tendant à tous les trois un paquet chacun, voici votre déjeuner que j'ai pu récupérer au self-rapide."

Ils saisirent leur soi-disant déjeuner et regardèrent à l'intérieur : il y avait un bentô, quelques fruits, du pain, du fromage, une boisson et quelques biscuits.

"- Il y a un self rapide ? S'étonna Sakura.

- Yep, mais uniquement pour les capitaines, les présidents de clubs, les préfets et les délégués de classe, sinon y aurait plus personne au grand réfectoire. Venez, on va manger là bas."

Il pointa du doigt un arbre situé dans le Parc de l'école. Leaf School était entouré d'une étendue d'arbres qui avaient crée un joli parc à l'arrière des bâtiments de cours pour que les élèves puissent se reposer et gambader sans se perdre. Le parc avait des limites à partir d'un certain périmètre, c'était la forêt.

Assis sous un grand arbre, ils purent déjeuner en toutes tranquilités. ça leur changeait du refectoire bruyant.

"- Les autres peuvent aussi faire comme vous ? demanda Sakura curieuse.

- Comme moi ? C'est à dire ?

- Ben...s'occuper de leur pupil comme ça, expliqua-t-elle géné.

- Les parrains vont ce qu'ils veulent quand ils prennent en charge leur pupil. Et parfois, il n'est pas rare que certains se retrouvent en couple.

- Hein ? S'exclamèrent les trois à la fois.

- Bon, terminez votre repas, je vais vous présenter à quelqu'un."

"- Voici, le dojo de kendo ! Dit Kakashi en entrant dans le dit-lieu.

Le dojo était à coté de celui de Karaté, d'escrime et d'art martiaux qui était le plus grand. A l'intérieur, un grand parterre tapissé soigneusement les accueillit. Par respect pour cet endroit, ils se déchaussèrent. Au milieu de la salle, deux élèves se combattaient avec deux grands batons noirs.

"- Hey, tu faiblis Suigestu ! S'écria le plus grand à la peau matte.

- Vous frappez trop fort, sempai ! Protesta le blond, aouch !"

Ce dernier lâcha totalement son arme qui tomba sans un bruit par terre.

"- Décevant, marmonna l'autre.

Puis, il se tourna vers ses quatre visiteurs.

"- Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà, notre préfet préféré ! S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant d'eux.

- Capitaine Zabuza, s'inclina Kakashi avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

- ça va, te mets pas à genoux non plus, lui reprocha l'autre.

- Comme ça, tu remplaces Kisame ?

- On m'a proposé, j'ai accepté, répondit Zabuza, ce sont tes gamins ?

- Je vais finir par croire que tu n'étais pas là à la cérémonie d'entrée, souffla Kakashi.

- Nan, j'étais fatigué après deux jours en mer..."

Le préfet se tourna vers ses trois pupils toujours silencieux qui se demandaient quels étaient les véritables intentions de leur parrain.

"- Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, voici Zabuza Momochi, président du club Kendo, de la même division que moi...et Aku n'est pas là ?

- Je suis ici, lança une voix douce derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent. Du premier coup d'oeil, on aurait une fille avec un visage d'ange, mais ensuite, on se rend un peu compte que c'est un garçon légèrement efféminé avec des longs cheveux noirs dont deux mèches parfaitement symétriques encadrés son beau visage. Il était vétu de l'uniforme rouge des Loups. Dans ses mains, il portait un paquet sans doute, le déjeuner.

"- Bonjour, je suis Aku, je suis en troisième année, se présenta-t-il poliment d'une voix suave, bonjour, Kakashi-kun."

Ce dernier blêmit. D'abord, les trois permières années furent surpris puis ils comprirent rapidement pourquoi Kakashi était mal à l'aise devant cet appelation. Derrière lui, Zabuza avait activé une sorte d'aura menaçant, son regard noir pointait dangereusement le préfet.

"- Kakashi-_kun_ ? Qu'est ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ? Grogna Zabuza son arme prêt à l'attaque.

- Allons, Zabuza, je disais ça pour plaisanter, intervint Aku en s'interposant entre les deux élèves, j'avais entendu Gai-San l'interpeller une fois de cette manière, je voulais savoir sa réaction, lui qui est si...indifférent."

Zabuza se détendit et serra Aku dans ses bras qui se blottit avec passion. Kakashi soupira de soulagement. Naruto écarquilla les yeux, Sakura rougit, Sasuke leva les sourcils.

"- Au fait, préfet, pourquoi es-tu venu déjà ? Lança Zabuza en gardant toujours Aku dans ses bras.

- Pour montrer quel genre de relation peut avoir un parrain avec son pupil, répondit Kakashi.

- C'est pas toujours comme ça, au moins, s'inquiéta Naruto.

Kakashi partit d'un fou rire. Aku rit doucement, tandis que Zabuza esquissa un sourire.

"- Non, pas toujours, dit ce dernier, il arrive parfois que les pupils changent de parrains, par exemple..tu te souviens de Yukimaru, Kakashi ?

- Oui, le pupil de Guren ? Fit il.

- Il était le pupil de Kabuto avant, il a choisi Guren parce qu'il trouvait Kabuto un peu trop sec.

- Moi, pour ma part, je n'apprécie pas Kabuto, déclara Aku.

- Ah et pourquoi ça ? S'étonna Zabuza.

- Il est manipulateur, malsain et malhonnête, répondit-il, je vous conseille de faire attention à lui, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des trois pupils.

- Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Kakashi ?

- Pour ma part, je n'ai encore jamais eu affaire à lui, de plus, il n'est pas dans ma division, mais je sais que d'après Shizune, il faut se méfier de lui.

- Je pense savoir qui c'est, intervint timidement Sakura, je l'ai vu ce matin...et..

- Et...quoi ? S'impatienta le président du club Kendo.

- Je crois qu'il n'aime pas trop Kakashi, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête, je l'ai entendu dire à quelqu'un que vous n'étiez pas fait pour être préfet.

- Mais c'est un pauvre salaud ! S'exclama Naruto, attend je vais aller le voir."

Il s'apprêta à les quitter mais Sasuke le retint.

"- Et où comptes tu aller ? Tu ne sais même pas où le trouver. »

Naruto se figea, son visage se décomposa devant la remarque véridique de son ami. devant sa maladresse naive, les trois ainés éclatèrent de rire.

**je voulais écrire plus que ça mais je n'ai pas le temps et je ne peux pas.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Le temps court

**_Sasuke Ushiwa_**

Réveil des plus normaux que j'ai connu. Seulement, je savais que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre personnelle mais scolaire. Je soupirai. Elle n'avait rien d'ordinaire : morne, sérieux, sans décorations particulières. Je comptai bien ajouter quelques effets personnels. Peut-être l'éventail des Ushiwa.

Je sors et je décide de rejoindre le Grand Réfectoire au pas de course. J'avais enfilé l'uniforme à col roulé, la chemise ne pouvait me permettre des gestes brusques. En vérité, c'est surtout grâce à Naruto. Le fait de le voir à l'aise dans ce type d'uniforme m'avait incité à suivre son exemple. Dehors dans le quartier de la division de l'Aigle, j'aperçus quelques membres de ma famille mais je ne les connaissais pas assez pour aller les saluer.

"- Bonjour, petit frère, bien dormi ?" Me dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai. _Arrêt sur Image._

_Itachi Ushiwa, préfet de ma division et mon ainé de trois ans. Pour moi, c'est un garçon réservé, insociable mais sur qui on peut compter. Il lui arrive de tenir ses promesses mais aussi de les reporter à plus tard. Il n'est pas du genre à abandonner. Intelligence, respect pour autrui et calme parfait font de lui un digne membre de la famille Ushiwa. Si bien qu'il est l'Ushiwa le plus connu de sa génération. J'admire énormément mon frère même si j'ai l'impression qu'il me délaisse. _

"- ça va, répondit-je, tu vas manger ?

- Non, j'ai terminé, je me rends aux appartements des Prefets.

- Hein ?

- C'est un étage situé dans le bâtiment Sud-Est réservé uniquement pour nous, le renseigna son ainé, Kakashi ne vous a rien dit ?.

Le bâtiment Sud-Est était celle où l'administration et des salles de conseils pour les professeurs étaient réunis, les élèves n'étaient pas autorisés à y pénétrer sans permission.

"- Non...il nous dit jamais rien.

- ça, c'est tout lui ! rit Itachi, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien finir par vous donner quelques petits secrets de notre école."

Sur ceux, il s'en alla après m'avoir ébourriffé mes cheveux. Dans son dos, je ne manquais pas de lui faire la grimace, mais je pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Avoir un frère comme lui, c'est cool.

Le Grand Réfectoire est bondé, comme chaque matin. Mais je savais qu'il y avait une table toujours réservée auquelle je pouvais m'asseoir sans avoir besoin de chercher des chaises vides.

"- Sasuke !" Hurla une jeune fille aux cheveux roses un bras levé, debout à la dite table.

_Arrêt sur Image_

_Sakura Haruno. La fille la plus intelligente et la plus studieuse que j'ai jamais connu. Il est clair qu'elle peut devenir une rivale dure à battre. Moi, qui n'est jamais posé le moindre regard sur la gente féminine me voilà face à une énergunème hors du commun. Elle a une grande mémoire tout aussi rapide que bien organiser. Elle est un peu collante mais ces derniers temps, elle semble plus attentionné, moins attiré par ma propre personne. Elle pose toujours les bonnes questions, que ce soit en cours ou pour obtenir des informations de tous genres. Finalement, je suis plutôt content qu'elle fasse partie de notre groupe de pupils. _

Je me dirigeai vers la table et m'assit devant une tête blonde qui se goinfrait, me semble-t-il, de céréales.

_Arrêt sur Image_

_Naruto Uzumaki est ce blond à l'air ahuri. C'est un garçon fort attachant, mais un peu maladroit. Pour ma part, je l'apprécie à sa juste valeur, même si beaucoup le considère comme un idiot, je pense surtout qu'il affiche sa personnalité réelle. Il est sincère et ne se cache pas. Cela me change des hypocrites qui flattent ma famille pour la gloire et l'argent. Naruto n'est pas comme ça. Il dit ce qu'il pense et se fait des amis grâce à ça._

Les plats étaient déjàs disposés sur chaque table, il nous suffisait de nous servir : des fruits, des sachets de céréales, une cruche de lait, des sachets de chocolats en poudre, des petites bouteilles de jus de fruits, du pain, de la confiture. Bref, on a peur qu'on est faim...

"- Il est encore en retard, soupira Sakura en tournoyant sa cuillère dans son bol de chocolat.

- Il a dit qu'il viendrait nous rejoindre ce matin, non ? Se rappela Naruto.

- Oui, mais on ne sait pas à quel heure...et il est bientôt huit heures, heureusement qu'on a pas cours, s'énerva Sakura.

- C'est toujours pareil avec lui, arriver à l'heure, c'est pas son truc, rétorqua Naruto.

- Dire qu'Itachi s'est levé tôt pour déjeuner, leur lançai-je, je me demande comment il a fait pour devenir prefet en chef.

- Eh, tu sais que c'est pas gentil de dire ça de ton parrain ? répliqua une voix.

Nous sursautâmes ensemble. Asuma Sarutobi et ses trois pupils s'étaient joints à nous.

_Arrêt sur Image._

_Asuma Sarutobi est le fils du directeur, doyen de notre école. De la division de l'Aigle, Il est aussi le suppléant d'Itachi. Dans la même classe que mon frère et que Kakashi, il est toujours dans les 5 premiers mais jamais au dessus d'eux. Je le trouve très sympathique._

_Shikamaru Nara est le garçon à l'air ennuyé. Il est le fils du chef de la famille Nara, qui ont la particulicalité de travailler dans l'ingénieurie. Je ne le connais pas beaucoup mais d'après ce qu'on dit, Shikamaru est un précoce dont le QI est supérieur à la moyenne. _

_Ino Yamanaka est la jeune fille blonde à l'air fragile. ELle n'est pas comme Sakura. Son style vestimentaire lui semble plus important à ses yeux qu'autres choses. Sa famille gère des entreprises et des parcs florales. _

_Choji Akimichi est le garçon dont le poids reste à désirer. Je ne le connais pas du tout sauf qu'il fait partie d'une famille où le talent culinaire leur a permis de prospérer dans la restauration. Elle possède des restaurants un peu partout dans le pays. _

"- Kakashi n'est pas là aujourd'hui, donc il est inutile de l'attendre, nous annonça-Asuma sempai.

- Et pourquoi ? Demandai-je inquiet malgré moi.

- Oh, affaire personnel. Il est reparti d'urgence dans sa ville, je n'en sais pas plus.

- Il reviendra quand ? Fit Sakura.

- Demain, au plus tôt ou après demain au plus tard.

- ça lui arrive de quitter l'école comme ça ? Lança-Naruto.

Tiens...C'était une bonne question, car Asuma semblait géner. Même ses pupils avaient l'air curieux. Qu'y avait-il à cacher ? Kakashi était le préfet en chef, il aurait été normale que beaucoup soit au courant de ses faits et gestes.

"- Ce ne sont pas des affaires liés à l'école, dit enfin Asuma l'air grave, c'est sa vie personnelle et je respecte ça. Je suis désolé de ne rien vous dire.

- Si vous êtes au courant, c'est parce que vous êtes proche de Kakashi non ? Remarqua Sakura dans un logique subtible.

- Non, c'est plutot cool d'être le fils du directeur."

A ces jours, aucun d'entre nous ne savaient ce que Kakashi avait fait réellement. Lorsqu'il revint, je crus voir dans ses yeux une lueur de tristesse et de désespoir comme si il revenait d'un long cauchemar. Mais son comportement n'avait pas changé, il restait le même. Souriant, chaleureux, amicale et attentionné. J'avais l'impression qu'il cachait au maximum sa vie personnelle, comme s'il se cachait derrière un masque...

Quand je me confiais à mon frère sur cet incident, Itachi me répondit la même chose qu'Asuma : ce sont ses problèmes personnels, on n'a pas à s'initier dans sa vie.

A ce moment-là, j'ai compris quelque chose : je n'étais qu'un enfant destiné à l'ignorance jusqu'à que je sois capable de me montrer plus mature et de réfléchir par moi-même. J'ai compris que si Itachi et Asuma avaient décidé de ne rien dévoiler, ni bien même un petit indice qui nous auraient permi de savoir pourquoi cet absence, c'était parce qu'on risquait de ne pas comprendre, ou plutôt, on n'avait pas à s'inquiéter sur une affaire d'un adolescent bientôt adulte.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Mon cher papa et ma chère maman,

Tout se passe bien pour ce premier trimestre ! Je suis sur que vous seriez fier de moi ! Je me suis fait des tas d'amis, notemment Sasuke Ushiwa et Sakura Haruno. Ils ne sont pas dans la même division que moi. Sasuke est chez les Aigles et Sakura chez les Serpents. Kakashi est notre parrain, c'est aussi le préfet en chef et le préfet de ma division.

Dans ma classe, je m'entends un peu avec tout le monde, la plus part on put avoir un parrain à trois comme nous sauf Sai. Son parrain, c'est Yamato Tenzo, le suppléant de Kakashi.

Pour les examens, ça s'est super bien passé enfin pour moi.

On a revisé ensemble avec Sasuke et Sakura. Ils m'ont beaucoup aidé. Je me demande ce que je ferai sans eux. On a pas pu voir Kakashi pendant ces périodes, il revisait sans doute. Mais, toi, papa, qui avait été son professeur, tu ne trouves pas qu'il se fatigue un peu trop. Je dis ça parce que le lendemain de la fin de tous les examens, il a perdu connaissance. On a du l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Itachi, le préfet des Aigles, dit que ce n'était pas rare, que cela arrive pratiquement une fois sur deux. J'ai beau essayé de me dire que ce n'est pas grave, mais je n'arrive pas à me rassurer. Je suis inquiet pour lui. C'est notre parrain, et il nous a aidé de nombreuses fois depuis la rentrée. Je me rends compte que je m'étais jamais inquiété sur son état de santé ou sur sa vie. Vous savez, je connais tout le monde à l'école, je sais d'où ils viennent grâce à Sasuke dont sa famille est en contact avec tout le monde et Sakura qui est l'oreille de l'école, mais on ne sait rien de Kakashi. Non pas que je suis curieux de savoir qui il peut être, mais je me dis que si j'en savais un peu plus je pourrais l'aider, vous ne croyez pas ? Lui, il sait plein de choses sur nous, ce qu'on aime, ce qu'on aime pas, nos faiblesses et nos points forts.

Est ce que vous croyez que c'est normal de s'inquiéter ? Kakashi est plus qu'un ainé pour moi, c'est un ami. Sans lui, Sasuke, Sakura et moi on ne serait jamais resté ensemble. Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour l'aider ?

Sinon, à part ça, je suis arrivé 9ème aux examens dans le classement général. Vous savez quoi, vous allez être étonné. Le premier n'est autre que Shikamaru Nara, personne n'aurait pu pensé qu'un gars aussi peu motivé arriverait premier ! Sasuke est arrivé second suivi de Sakura, de Hinata Hyuga et de Shino Aburame. Je suis quand même content, je suis dans les 10 premiers ! Mais je compte bien arriver dans les 5 premiers pour avoir une chance d'être prefet un jour.

J'espère vous revoir pour les vacances de Noêl, j'ai encore plein de choses à vous raconter !

Naruto, futur préfet !

**_Sakura Haruno_**

Cher Journal,

ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit ! Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël et je me laisse un peu de temps pour te raconter les évènements les plus marquants depuis mon arrivée à Leaf School.

Tout d'abord, cette école regroupe les plus grandes familles aisés du pays. Les élèves sont surtout issus d'un milieu aisé. Je n'ai pour l'instant vu aucun "boursier". Je dis "boursier" entre guillemet car ici, c'est un terme plutot péjoratif. Celui ou celle qui est boursier(e) ferait mieux de cacher son statut dans cette école, car on hésitera pas à le montrer du doigt pour n'importe quel fait ou geste. Les bousiers sont considérés comme chanceux, comme des privilégiés pour la plupart des élèves. je trouve cela vraiment regrettable, moi qui pensait qu cette école était tolérante pour tout, je me retrouve entre des gosses de riches, des fils à maman, ou des filles à papa. Même si personne n'en parle pas ouvertement, l'argent et le piston peuvent se sentir dans l'air. On essaie de s'amadouer entre elèves pour s'assurer un bon avenir. Lors des examens, c'est la guerre. Prêt à tout pour affaiblir l'autre. C'est déjà arriver à Kakashi. Je parle de Kakashi, parce que c'est le plus grand mystère que je n'ai pas encore réussi à résoudre.

Lors des examens, personne à part moi n'avait remarqué les pansements qu'il avait aux doigts. J'appris par Shizune qui discutait avec Itachi que quelqu'un avait mis des lames de rasoirs dans un de ses livres. Jusqu'à ce jour, je ne mettais jamais soucié de Kakashi-Sempai. C'était surtout lui qui se souciait de nous. Mais ce moment là m'a marqué et j'étais determinée à savoir pourquoi, on lui avait fait ça. De toutes façons, ça n'avait servi à rien car il a quand même réussi à arriver premier.

Pour cela, je me concentrai sur les_ Rumeurs_. Les _Rumeurs_ sont des informations transmises de bouches à oreilles. Elles peuvent _véridiques_, et ce sont souvent à partir des 4èmes années qu'elles sont vraies. En dessous, ce sont des Rumeurs _Fanatiques _comme on les appelle, des informations crées de toutes pièces par des admirateurs, des admiratrices ou bien des envieurs ou des envieuses. Elles peuvent être négatives soit positives. Cependant, je les prends souvent en compte car cela me permet de remonter jusqu'à le "pourquoi ont-ils pensé ça" ? et ainsi à savoir ce que font les sujets principaux de ces rumeurs. Il est arrivé par exemple qu'une rumeur fanatique dise que Kakashi et Itachi sortaient ensemble simplement parce qu'ils sont souvent ensemble, seuls et se donnent des rendez ce n'est rien de tel car on oublie souvent Shizune qui arrive par la suite.

Mon "enquête" avait prit ses couleurs il y a quelques jours avant les vacances Noël. Nous étions tous les quatre à se balancer des boules de neige, les examens étaient enfin terminés et les vacances approchaient si bien qu'on avait beaucoup plus de temps libre qu'habituellement. Mais quelqu'un vint pertuber notre bataille : Obito Ushiwa, un cousin à Sasuke, c'était celui qui avait protesté contre Kakashi lors de la cérémonie de la rentrée.

Je pensais qu'au début il s'adresserait à Sasuke mais ce n'était pas le cas. Son regard m'était effrayant. On aurait dit qu'il était empli de haines et de colères. Kakashi s'était donc approché de lui et lui avait demandé gentiment s'il y avait un problème.

"- Oui, il y en a un, c'est toi le problème, avait répondu Obito avec un mauvais rictus.

Sempai n'avait rien ajouté pour lui répondre, il avait juste soupiré :

"- Si c'est pour venir me faire la guerre, ce n'était pas la peine...

- Et je voulais savoir comment va ton _cher père_, avait poursuivi Obito en accentuant sur les derniers mots.

Naruto, Sasuke et moi-même nous sommes regardés, l'air inquiet. Personne, jusqu'à maintenant personne n'avait fait allusion au père de Kakashi. Ce dernier avait pali, si bien que je compris rapidement qu'Obito voulait l'emmener sur un terrain dangereux.

"- Il va bien...Avait répondu Kakashi d'un ton forcé.

- Il parait qu'il n'est pas mieux qu'un légume.

- Arrête ça...Obito, ne va pas plus loin.

- Sinon quoi ?"

Kakashi n'avait rien dit, il s'était contenté de se retourner afin de nous rejoindre, mais Obito, obstiné, lui avait attrapé l'épaule.

"- Tu fuis ? Comme toujours ? Comme la dernière fois ?"

Je vis alors Kakashi tressaillir.

"- J'ai tenté de réparer mes erreurs, lui avait-il soufflé, j'ai désormais tourné la page.

- Comment peux-tu oser tourner la page après ce que tu m'as fait ? Avait hurlé Obito en passant une main sur sa joue en lambeaux, après ce que tu as fait à ...

- ça suffit !"

Kakashi avait prit Obito par le col l'obligeant à couper sa phrase.

"- Si tu es venu pour ça, tu ferais mieux de t'en aller, Obito, parce que je ne te supporterai pas plus que ça. Laisse nous tranquille !"

Malheureusement pour lui, Obito n'était certainement pas venu pour avoir un échange verbal avec Kakashi ; il lui donna un violent coup de poing qui le projeta à terre.

"- Kakashi Sempai ! S'écria Naruto en se précipitant vers lui.

Sasuke et moi le suivirent pour tenter de l'aider.

"- Mais qu'est ce qui te prends, Obito ! S'écria Sasuke.

Mais il ignora complètement son cadet et cracha à Kakashi :

"- De toutes façons, tu n'es qu'un boursier de merde !"

Ce jour-là, je mettais demander pourquoi Obito était venu juste pour insulter et frapper Kakashi et alors j'avais compris. Ce n'est pas pour Kakashi qu'il était venu, mais pour nous. Il voulait qu'on sache quelque chose qui pourrait nous éloigner de lui, nous écarter de lui.

J'arrête d'écrire, il est temps que j'aille rejoindre les garçons pour la soirée !

Sakura.

**Il n'y aura probablement pas de fins, car je n'ai pas le temps, pas le moral, presque impossible de voir une suite dans les mois qui suivent. **


End file.
